Flower
by MusicalMusa
Summary: She's everything to him, but she never notices him.


**A/N: Hey guys, I know, why didn't I update Hot Professor? I'm suffering from writer's block so I decided to get this up first. I'll try to get some writing done since after lunch we'll have art xD so yeah, I'd like you guys to tell me what you think about this fic! R&R! **

* * *

Flower

The air whistled on that afternoon, everything was as normal as can be and Helia, an aspiring artist, walks to the same route he takes everyday. Walking out Red Fountain, going through the woods, passing by Alfean gates, a bus to Magix, then walks down in front of _Flora and Fauna_, a flower shop that also sold animal feeds.

He would visit the store everyday and buy the same kind of flowers, a unique breed of purple lilies that were the clerk's favorite variety.

Her name: Flora Linphea, a 17-year-old girl who is a student in Alfea by day and a florist by the afternoon, if her class allows it. The fairy of nature loved her work, specially during Saturdays since she gets to work morning till evening, even if she was a princess she didn't mind spending some of her spare time in a small cooped up store, all she cared about was the flowers and plants she'd be spending time with.

"Good afternoon" he greeted with a smile, his body half way in the store as he scanned the premises for the tanned beauty.

There she was, behind the counter, arranging a potted plant that had 3 yellow daisies, 4 white roses, and 2 purple lilies. Her slender body in an arch, her back seen because of her white dress, with that same smile she has when she looks at her plants.

She looked up and saw the pale Specialist in his Red Fountain uniform, she greeted with a wave and continued with her arrangements.

"I'll be.." he pointed as his eyes focused all its attention on her, he seemed too glued to her but she never noticed them "Over there"

She didn't respond, so, as usual, he went over to his usual spot, the flower aisle that had purple lilies in one row and a cross-breed of Aloe and mistletoe on the other. He always liked how the smell of these two different breeds harmonized when in contact, the succulent rosette leaves of the Aloe mixed with the sweet smell of the waxy white glutinous berries of the mistletoe and the liliaceous lilies that were so aromatically perfect.

He grabbed a bunch of purple lilies and proceeded to the counter, he couldn't stay any longer like before, he had some urgent business with his Uncle, Head Master Saladin.

"I'll take a dozen of these" he placed each lily gently on the counter and smiled up to the girl.

She wrapped the lilies with blue scented paper and placed a very small bottle, with water inside, on the roots of the lilies. She handed the bunch to Helia and smiled.

"Th-thank you" he blushed but tried his hardest to keep her from seeing it, this was his most favorite part of the day, seeing her smile to him.

But even though they had some physical contact Flora had never spoken a word to him, ever since day 1 she had not even said _hi_ or _goodbye_.

"I'll come back again" he turned towards the door with a frowned face and a half-broken heart, it was like any normal day.

* * *

Since today was a gorgeous weekend Helia had some extra time for his paintings, apart from visiting his lovely maiden he also has another weekly doing, _painting._ Every weekend he would go deep in to the forest and look for his _secret_ place, a garden vast field that was hidden beyond the trees.

He got his material out and began to place some paint on his panel, mixing some shades to match his imagination and begun to color in the canvas. A smooth stroke of brown, a blush of pink, and a gentle yellow was added.

Helia remained in the forest for a good 2 hours before he finished his painting, a beautiful portrait of Flora, the fairy of Nature.

But as he looked at the painting he frowned, remembering how she never conversed with him, it was like she was uninterested in him. But who would be? A princess like her wouldn't settle for an artist like him, no one would.

He picked up his things and headed back to Red Fountain.

"Helia!" Brandon yelled as he ran towards the artist, it looked like he had run for the whole morning, the guy was out of breath.  
"What's up?" he chuckled as Brandon took in a large in take of air, his face was pale and his breathing sounded hoarse.  
"Head Master Saladin.." he pointed towards his office, top floor second door "Wants a word.." _inhale, exhale_ "With you"  
Helia shook his head and laughed, he patted Brandon on the back and walked to the entrance "Thanks man"

Inside Red Fountain the only way to get to the Head Master's office was by acquiring a key from either Cordatorta or Saladin himself, but since Helia's Saladin's nephew he had his own secret key hidden, the family crest.

He placed it near the statue, next to the office, then a bright green glow scanned the crest. It analyzed it for a good few seconds before the door opened, revealing Saladin's office.

"_Uncle?_" Helia whispered and peeked in with his whole body still outside, he wasn't sure whether to call him Uncle or Head Master.

The old man was by his chair, standing, and gazing out the window. The sun was setting and he had this great view of it, the sun was literally sinking before him, and he'd get to see this everyday.

He turned, smiled, and welcomed his nephew "Helia my boy! I've been wondering where you were"  
"Sorry" Helia smiled, lead by his Uncle, he then took a seat in front of the table "I just went to see Auntie, gave her the lilies again"

Saladin took his seat and smiled at Helia, _such a wonderful lad_, he thought before he got some paper work out.

"I've got some great news to share" he handed the papers to Helia and waited for him to read it.

Helia scanned it at first, browsing what the papers had as content.

His eyes widened, it had the logo of Magix's fine Arts Academy on the upper right hand corner and the last page contained the official seal that would be presented to either higher classmen or future students.

"Wh-what.." he looked up to his Uncle and then back at the papers "What i-is this?"

Saladin smiled, Helia had been talking about attending this school since he was a child but since his parents couldn't afford it he was stuck with lessons from local tutors or self-study. Saladin couldn't afford the tuition fee as well, he was just a teacher back then and he had his family to support so he couldn't help Helia. But now, since his wife died some time ago and a son who is full cadet hero now, he can help Helia fulfill his dream.

"I sent some of your best work to their academy the other week and they gave this as a reply" he took 2 more pieces of paper out and handed them to Helia.  
He took them and looked at his Uncle with disbelief "Y-you did...?"  
"I've already arrange your paper works so you could study in their main campus, just give me the go signal and you'll be transferring to the academy in no time at all" Saladin cheerfully nodded again and laughed at Helia's shock, it's not everyday you get to see this boy surprised.  
"But I thought you wanted me to be a hero?" he looked read the rest of the paper and saw the description and some pictures of the school.  
"Yes, but this is _your_ life, I want you to do what you love" Saladin placed his hand over Helia's and nodded "Plus, being a hero is in your blood so I'm positive that you'll manage the rough world"

He looked at Saladin for a good 5 seconds before getting up, he placed the paper works on the table and wrapped his arms around the old man, he cried, tears of joy.

"Thank you" he laughed "Thank you so much, Uncle!"

* * *

As Helia told his friends about the exciting news they began to open up their stashed wine, beer, champagne, vodka, anything alcohol related and poured them in to a huge glass. He for one wasn't usually in favor of rule breaking but tonight was special, they had to celebrate.

"Our little Helia's going to an _academy_!" Riven slurped down some Ogre madness vodka, one of his personal favorites.  
"Yeah, congrats man!" Sky patted Helia's back as he drank some 1576 champagne, his most prized drink.

Helia laughed and nodded, he was swirling around his glass of pineapple couture, thinking about reality. Sure tonight was fun, but what about tomorrow? The next day? Next week? Next month? He'd miss his friends, he'd miss his Uncle, he'd miss Flora... Flora!

He got up and looked for his blue plastic tube, that contained Flora's painting, it was the most beautiful painting he'd ever done of her.

"Don't worry, it's safe" Timmy was holding on to the tube, smiling and trying to hold his laughter.  
"Thanks" he had a sigh of relief, he took the tube from Timmy and sat back to his seat.

He stared at it, placing his glass on the coffee table Helia took out the painting and thought about Flora.

"You better tell her how you feel" Nabu was pouring another glass of Ogre madness vodka into Riven's glass before looking at him.  
"We don't even talk" he sighed, placing the painting down and diverting his gaze from his friends.

A moment of silence, a Flora related topic would always get Helia on a bad mood. He'd love to talk about her but actually talking about _her and him_ was a big no, no. He doesn't see it, he can't see himself being with her. She's too out of his league.

"So?" Riven scoffed, drowning himself with more vodka, he was just sobber so everyone paid some attention to him.  
Helia turned to Riven and lowly said "If we don't talk then how do you think she'll react when I tell her I like her?"  
Riven smiled, swinging his arm around Helia's neck "You never saw me complain about Musa, did you know that before we got together we never paid any attention to each other?"

He listened.

"It's just a matter of timing, I had feelings for her and was man enough to tell her even though we _never_ had a conversation" he grinned, getting his phone out "Look at us now, a year later"

Riven tapped on his phone and revealed his wallpaper of him and Musa side by side, happy. She was giving him a kiss on the cheek while he had a his thumb's up with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

"My point is, dude, whether or not she likes you.." he drank his glass again and finished his second drink "At least _you_ gave it a shot"

* * *

After 30 minutes of drinking the Specialists had immediately passed out, new record. All the bottles were empty, the room reeked of alcohol, and the boys looked totally wasted.

Helia, however, was sitting on the couch with his painting of Flora on the table and the paper work from Magix academy, he has been thinking about Riven's little speech before he got drunk and began dancing around like a little girl.

He was right, Flora does deserve a man, a man who's brave enough to make a sincere confession. So, he got up, grabbed his things, and ran out from the room.

"Thanks guys" he saluted his sleeping friends and locked the door to the dorm.

Helia drove for a good 15 minutes to shop, there wasn't much traffic so he could still make it before she closes the shop.

_Emerald eyes._

_Tanned skin._

_Golden brown hair._

_Cute buttoned nose._

_Soft rosy red lips._

_And a pure heart._

He had his speech ready.

Outside the shop Helia parked his bike next to a post and proceeded in, he was both nervous and excited for this unexpected turn out. He held on to the tube and said a small prayer before actually looking in.

"Hello?" he peeked, looking around for her once again, it was like his daily routine replaying itself for him.

But it was dark, the only source of light was shining further in the shop. Should he go in?

He did, he slowly walked in the store, closed the door behind him, and cautiously took baby steps to the lighted door. His heart drummed out his emotions, he was sure he'd run away, but his hand caught the doorknob, a bit sweaty from his nerves.

"Pardon me" he knocked and pushed the door open, he looked out and saw Flora, sitting on the back garden, tending to some carnations.

He gulped and inhaled, it was now or never.

Helia walked towards her, she was still wearing her white dress from earlier and he thought it was rather heart melting. She never looked so beautiful under the moonlight.

"Flora" he coughed out, a few inches from her.

Flora saw his shoes and looked up, a bit shocked that he was here this late. She tilted her head as a question and raised her eyebrows to show that she was a bit confused.

"Uhmmm.." Helia was trying to find the right words but he was a wee bit tongue-tied, his stomachs were doing back flips so that sucked "You see... I..." he gripped on to the tube, which was on his back, and swallowed whatever clogged his throat "I think you and I should... No.. I.."

Flora read his lips, she stared at them, wondering what he was saying. She couldn't _understand_ him.

_O... E... U... E..._ These were what she saw.

"Flora.. I.."

_L... O... V... U..._ Were what she _read_ his say just now, she didn't understand him at all.

Helia stood there, waiting for an answer. His face was red, his hands were sweating, his knees were shaking, and his heart was dancing around his chest.

After a minute of silence.

He frowned, turned, and left without anymore to say.

Flora sat there, trying to process what the boy in front of her just said. But like a light bulb, she blinked and ran in the store then out the entrance to find only a dark night. She looked around, nothing, he wasn't there anymore. But her peripheral view had caught something on the post near her shop, it was a blue plastic tube.

She scanned it for a while before realizing what it was, from her left her friends had arrived since they were to pick her up so they could go to Alfea together. Flora didn't notice them, she was too focused on the tube.

"Flora!" Musa ran towards her friend and crashed in to her with a huge hug.

But Flora payed no attention to it, instead, she opened the tube and pulled out the content.

"Woah" Tecna and the rest of the girls arrived to see what Flora had pulled out, it was a beautiful and detailed painting of her in the shop.

Musa looked at Flora and then back at the painting, she'd seen this form of art before.

"Flo" she waved her hand in front of Flora.

The girl looked, a hint of hurt in her eyes.

_"Did the boy you tell us about paint that? Was it Helia?" _Musa used her hands to ask the questions, in fact, she used sign language.

Flora nodded.

_"The one that you like?"_ Tecna used her hands as well to ask.  
_"Yes" _Flora answered back.

* * *

**Okay, tell me what you think! I'm new to this kind of fic, I'm not used to explaining things when it comes to their actions so I might've confused you guys xD just in case you didn't get what happened Flora's deaf and she didn't understand Helia's confession until the last minute, aww :( but still, tell me if you liked it! :D DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**


End file.
